Boys Will Be Boys
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Dean Winchester is in a long term relationship with doubts but everything seems to change and become oh so much more complicated once he meets a certain blue eyed man. Dean/Castiel  SMUT most probably Update TBD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

I just love random inspiration I was watching a TV programme called 'Sinchronicity' and it gave me the vague idea for this particular fic  
>Hope you like<br>-Jess

* * *

><p><strong> <em>We must spend our entire lives searching for love in the hopes for that one true happiness.<em>**

_Dean Winchester thought he found that 'love' everyone spent most of his or her adult lives searching for. That soul mate or whatever they called it. He had met his girlfriend by chance and the ever so slight push of his best friend to stop drooling and go ask her out, which eventually he did. Honestly it had been a complete and utter disaster he had tripped over words until she took pity on him and invited him to join her. And that's where his relationship with Cassie Robinson started in a café during his morning break. They dated for months got to know each other and it didn't take long until they finally consummated their relationship and moved in together… Cassie was sexy, funny, beautiful, and smart. God he could list her endless attributes but deep down Dean knew something was missing sure when they had first met, the spark was there but it soon died out. _

_No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he loved Cassie something just did not feel right. 'I love her.' whenever the thought passed his mind it made his gut squeezed painfully in doubt. 'I do love her.' Another squeeze clenched his stomach this time moving to his heart that just doubled over the feeling. "Something on your mind?" whatever showed on his face caught the attention of one of the other patrons in the bar; he half turned from his glass to see the brightest blue eyes watching him curiously. "Why you ask?" he picked up his glass of watered down whiskey as the blue eyed man shrugged. "Call it… curiosity. Drink?" _

_Of course Dean being Dean was never one to turn down a free drink, slowly by slowly he opened up to the mysterious blue-eyed stranger who took pity in his pathetic excuse for a love life. But never once did he speak up, he just listened. "So why not break it off?" Dean scoffed now nursing a bottle of beer as he picked at the label. "I haven't got the heart, I love Cassie but not in the way she loves me." The man made a thoughtful sound his fingers tapping gently against his beer bottle. "And what way do you love her?" he barely knew this guy yet he was baring his soul without a second thought. "I love her like a best friend, I don't think I've ever been truly in love with her." Out the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of something pass across the blue eyes. "Maybe I can help." He half grinned cheekily sliding his hand into his jacket and pulling out a little baggy containing white powder. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." He stood glancing around quickly before walking towards the male washrooms. _

**4 Months Later**

Dean leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes against the glare of his laptop, he had lost focus in the report for work when his mind drifted back to that fateful night he had met the blue-eyed angel. He closed his eyes as the man formed in his mind. The messy bed hair, which never sat flat, lean but scrawny with delicate hands. He groaned at the memory of the sharp hips rubbing against his body. His eyes snapped out sharply as he pushed the memories back a sudden clash of guilt attacking his conscience he had questioned why he had gone with blue eyes yet even four months down the line he had not been able to answer the pondering questions.

_He had taken only seconds for Dean to make a final decision about whether he should follow the guy, there was a 50/50 chance that blue eyes was a drugged up junkie or like him… needed company. He finished his beer in several quick swallows and getting up, throwing several notes on the bar and making his way towards the washroom. He found blue eyes leaning casually against the sink. "Just so you know," he walked towards Dean pressing his body against his, he groaned a little at the contact of feeling the soft muscles through the layers of clothing, he heard the gentle click on the washroom lock. "I never go back on my promises." Blue eyes cocked an eyebrow as his nose traced Dean's jawline. "But if you want to back out by all means." He felt delicate fingers tracing the edge of his jeans. "Something as pretty as you how can I resist." Dean muttered in reply. "So blue eyes do you have a name?"_

_The door took his weight as blue eyes turned around placing the baggy on the sink counter, he glanced over his shoulder a pink tongue tracing slight dry lips. "Castiel." Dean watched, as blue eyes know named Castiel carefully removed a small amount of the powder. "And yourself?" _

"_Dean." Castiel smiled as he sniffed the powder up his nose almost in an expert manner. "You've done this before." Dean commented as Castiel collected another minuet holding it up. "Practise and I can always get the good stuff." _

_Whatever the stuff was Castiel had gotten it worked its magic within minutes; the washroom soon became a blur as he focused solely and completely on Castiel. The man's scent overpowering his sense he focused on the lips, the dark diluted eyes. Another small smirk and Castiel pulled Dean forward their lips colliding in hot, deep kisses. Both men groaned as hands pulled at clothing seeking out flesh. Wanting the contact of flesh. Before Dean realised what the Hell was going on, Castiel was on his knees unbuckling his belt and popping loose the button. With a single look up he caught the zipper between his teeth pulling it down allowing his mouth to seek out Dean's evident arousal. Dean breath literally all but disappeared as he felt the hot stroke of Castiel's wet tongue once it had fought through his boxers. His fingers tangled in the soft black hair pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. He felt Castiel's gag reflex against his dick and with near non-existent control he allowed Castiel's throat to become accustomed. _

_Dean's head hit the door and he groaned in pleasure of Castiel's tongue and teeth working together, his hips moved at the own accord pushing deeper into the man's throat. The sound of sucking echoing. Dean bites his lip repressing the sound to grunt as Castiel applied more pressure his breathes coming in short hard pants against Dean's cock. He pulled back taking the slick cock in his hands. With the tips of his fingers Castiel strokes the cock feeling the pulsing heat against his palm, he teased tracing the hard length against his teeth bringing Dean to the edge of orgasm… _

**"Dr Novak to Accident and Emergency."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I've decided that this fic is basically gonna have a lot of smut in it and why not! *big grin* smut with the mixture of falling in love with backstories it's perfect really :)  
>I will at some point be co-writing this with a friend, so the overall format of how it's written, words etc might change I'm not sure how though or how it will effect the story.<p>

Also all mistakes - spelling and grammar are my own, I'm far too impatient for a BETA reader.

Anyways. I hope you like. Reviews feed the ever present hungry Muse who needs encouragement!

-Jess

* * *

><p>"Cassie, we've been over this a hundred times there's nothing wrong now would you quit asking." Dean Winchester tried his best to concentrate on the engine of an old car he had bought and was in the middle of restoring it to its former glory. "Well I'm sorry if I'm just trying to make our relationship work." He repressed a scowl at her words since he knew exactly where the conversation was going. There relationship or what was left of it, they hadn't had sex in God knows how many months and whenever she tried to initiate he somehow always managed to find an excuse to avoid being close to her, she was feeling neglected and made a point to be frequently vocal about it. Dean finally lifted his head and leaned against the car, glancing around his workshop to make sure no one was around to hear yet another disagreement. "Dean, we've been together for almost four years. Could you please consider seeing a couples counsellor with me?" he looked into her dark eyes seeing how desperate she was and bit his lip. "Look I'm busy, could we please talk about this later?" her eyes welled up in frustration as she turned on her heel and stormed off almost knocking down a man who had just entered his Garage.<p>

Since before his Dad retired Dean had worked in 'Winchester & Sons Mechanics', learning everything there was to know about the business and cars. He and his Dad [John] bought, sold and repaired cars. The main focus was restoration of older model cars one being his personal favourite a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was the last project Dean and his Dad had worked on together before John decided it was about time Dean took full responsibility of the business. Of course, Dean naturally left all the financial and numbers to his younger Brother Sam who had the smarts and brains to keep everything above water.

He closed his eyes trying to push back all his feelings towards Cassie, and her persistence to try and fix their relationship. He was stringing her on and he knew it… Funnily enough so did… Blue eyes. Castiel. He never forgot that conversation or the events that proceeded even though at the time he was completely wasted not to mention stoned. He dreamed of that encounter and stupidly went back in the hopes that he would be there. _No point pining over it dumbass it was a one-night stand things he's probably long gone. It's been four months! _He couldn't help but agree with his inner thoughts as he made his way towards the front office of the shop to greet the customer Cassie had almost knocked down on her way out. "Hey I'm sor-"

_Holy shit! Am I dreaming? _Thankfully there was a desk blocking the eye view of his customer. He pinched his leg and flinched at the pain. He was real. He was here. Standing in his shop wearing a suit and tan trench coat. "I would never have put down as a Mechanic but it would explain that… scent." Dean stared dumbly as very familiar and very real bright blue eyes slid across the office intrigued. "Dean Winchester. Nice to finally put a second name to a first." Blue eyes, correction _Castiel_ smiled at him politely as his brain tried to unscramble itself from the confusion of whether the man who had haunted his dreams for the last four months. _Dude! Wake up! _He mentally slapped himself. "Can I help you?" Castiel leaned forward tapping his fingers against the desk. "I am looking to have my car repaired, I am told you are the _best_." He practically breathed the last word making Dean's body automatically react to the sudden flare of heat in the blue eyes. _Professional! Stay professional! Stop thinking of that mouth and what it's capable of! _"Too right, so where's your car?" Castiel pointed over his shoulder and Dean followed him out and he evaluated trying to ignore Castiel's presence beside him. He turned his head while rubbing his jaw. "How long have you had it?" he half glanced at Castiel who shrugged. "Couple years, my Brother gave it to me. Unfortunately neither one of us have much _experience_ in the car department." A small shudder ran down Dean's spine at Castiel's casual choice of words that he emphasised. "I see so what's wrong with it?"

"Again, my _expertise_ lies elsewhere." _Sonofabitch!_

It took all Dean's will power not to let Castiel see how simple words were truly affecting him. He barely managed to get the car into the back of the workshop mainly because he could feel Castiel's eyes on him at all times, taking in every movement he made. He popped the hood to take a closer look at the engine. "You probably just need a tune up, everything seems pretty much in working order." He removed numerous parts checking the oil and fluids and replacing them carefully. "We had fun that night didn't we?" his hand slipped at Castiel's sudden words, he cleared his throat which had decided to close up. "You want to know a secret?"

Dean closed the hood with a snap and leaned against it trying his best to act casual as Castiel deliberately brushed against him, so close the lips were almost touching his ear and he could feel the hot breath. "I have been looking for you Dean Winchester because I can't stop thinking about that night." This time Dean let the evident shudder run through his body as Castiel placed a hand on his stomach, the slight fingers kneading his flesh through the shirt. "Have you been thinking about it too?" the fingers dragged down his t-shirt to where the workshop overalls sat on his hips hiding his answer, he groaned low in his throat as Castiel's direct fingers slid down the front of his crotch. "That must be a yes." He heard the satisfied smile in the man's voice. "You want it, I can tell." Of course out of natural reaction he was going to deny it as Castiel's fingers rubbed circles over his erection. "I find doing what you really want can release all kinds of pent up frustration." Castiel's fingers found the zip of the overalls slowly sliding it down as he bit Dean's earlobe between his teeth.

Just as Castiel's fingers were about to reach for their destination Dean suddenly stopped him, his fingers wrapped around the other man's small wrist. He glanced around the empty workshop before dragging Castiel to the back where the Impala sat. What possessed him to act like he did, Dean could barely think or answer as he locked the door and pushed Castiel's jacket off his shoulder and pinned him to the hood of the Impala. "So you do this often?" he asked his voice gruff with need, he looked into Castiel's darkened blue eyes. "Not in the daylight." He winked just as Dean pressed his body against Castiel's and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Castiel tasted just as he remembered like a forbidden addictive drink and the more he tasted the more he wanted. He framed Castiel's face with his hands as the kiss deepened further their tongues stroking against each other. Dean settled himself between Castiel's open legs, giving himself a chance to investigate the body beneath the baggy clothes. His fingers fumbled clumsily unbuttoned the shirt pushing it like the jacket down Castiel's shoulders exposing pale flesh. Dean knew exactly what he wanted; he ducked his head his tongue tracing one perk nipple, laving the tip with his tongue. The tips of his fingers slid down stroking Castiel's stomach teasing around the edge of his navel with one touch he felt muscles jump under his fingers as he tongue followed suit. He paid special attention the to the navel the tip of his tongue slipping inside causing Castiel to gasp of a moan. The man arched his back pressing his stomach into Dean's mouth, demanding more attention. "Dean, please." He heard Castiel breathe, small sounds escaping the man's throat as Dean's focus shifted to what he could admit to be being the most beautiful hips he had ever seen.

Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's shoulders sweat breaking out of every poor in his body the sheen showing on his skin from the artificial light. His body twisted impatiently waiting for Dean to get where he wanted that mouth. "Don't be so impatient Cas." He murmured sliding his tongue from one hip to the other.

Time slowed until Dean rested his chin just above the bulge, one hand moving to pop the button and slid the zip down. In one single movement never once breaking eye contact with Castiel, Dean stripped Castiel of his trousers and undergarments. The erection stood hard and proud, stretching to his stomach, Dean stepped back taking in the sight that he hoped would be seared into his brain.

A man he had met and hadn't seen for over four months, who had pleasured him lay half naked and stretched out on the Impala. His legs wide practically begging to be taken, the erection leaking out clear pre-cum. And those eyes so dark and heated. "What are you doing?" Castiel moaned in disbelief, his patience wearing thin. He wanted so bad to touch himself as his body tightened. "Making sure I don't forget." Dean's eyes fixated on Castiel's blue ones as he ripped off his t-shirt and push down his overalls, he found his place between Castiel's open thighs, one hand balancing in as the other slid up and down the soft thigh and slipped into the buttocks. He groaned at the searing distinct heat he found, the tips tracing the entrance only pulling back to wet his fingers enough to push inside Castiel. The muscles relaxed and immediately clamped around his fingers as two soon became three. Stretching the man easily hearing the grunts of satisfaction. "Ready?" Castiel thrashed his head as Dean placed his cock at the heated stretched out entrance. Castiel's legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed inside taking in every sensation his face buried in Castiel's neck, his lips lightly sucking on the neck. A small cry echoed in his ears when the tip slipped into Castiel and he pushed himself roughly inside. "Oh God!" a strangled sound of words filled his ears, his hips thrusting hard into Castiel's body, each thrust resulted in a tight squeeze of muscles creating desirable friction of flesh inside and out. He was well aware of Castiel's hard cock rubbing his stomach at every movement he gripped the hips of the man beneath him, his fingers digging into the flesh. "Harder…!" Castiel's clutched Dean for dear life as their position changed quickly, the thrusts becoming harder and shorter. Sweat slid down from Dean's hairline, leaving a clear path and was finally caught on Castiel's tongue.

Dean could barely think as he felt his cock swell inside Castiel, another clench bringing him closer to an orgasm. He bit his lip his hand wrapping around Castiel's neglected cock pumping the other man in sync with their movements. Dean and Castiel threw their heads back, each crying out. Castiel orgasm painting their stomachs and Dean's seed shooting out hot and filling him to the hilt.

They lay together. Dean still deep inside Castiel's body panting searching for their next breath. Castiel swallowed several times moaning as Dean pulled out. "When they said you were the best…" he licked his lips. "That's not a lie." The blue eyes glazed and half closed in pleasure stared deep into Dean's hazy green eyes. "We should definitely do this more often."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

I've got a lot of ideas for the development of this fanfiction which is exciting :D at the moment it's just me writing this, and at some point my co-writer will come into the play but I have no idea when. She tends to leave me to my own devices but always helps to bounce ideas for plots and stories.

Anyway. I think I'm going to be adding lyrics to the update mainly cos I've realised it helps me concentrate :D

The one I used for this update

Artist: Citizen Cope  
>Song: Holdin' On<p>

Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Both are very much appreciated and the old Muse is always hungry :)

-Jess

* * *

><p><strong>I have been wanting you for so long<strong>

**I have been wanting you for so long (so long)**

**I been down**

**I been down a different road**

**I been out**

**I have been out of control**

**Girl, when you touch me back**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I get my senses back**

**Yeah**

**Girl, when you touch me back**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I get my senses back**

**Yeah**

"_**I missed you." **_

_Castiel barely heard the three words as Dean thrust into his body in such a manner he saw stars, deep down he wanted to say the same but something stopped him. Castiel's head fell back against whatever hard surface Dean was fucking him on. Somehow their meeting by what Dean thought to be chance, but ended up with Castiel being honest and saying he had been looking for him resulted in regularly meetings for several bouts of excruciatingly hot primal sex. It had been just over three weeks since Castiel had turned up at Dean's Garage and he found himself there again. _

_Naked. _

_Hot. _

_Sweating. _

_Panting._

_His body twisted meeting Dean's thrusting hips eagerly he needed to feel that beautiful cock stretch him, to hit that special spot deep inside him but to him it felt like Dean could read his mind, and sometimes chose to torture him. Extending the foreplay so much Castiel felt like a bitch in heat, or his personal preference: One look, bending him over a desk with little preparation and slamming into him hard. Just the memories of his experiences made Castiel's skin burn hotter inside and out. "Oh sweet Jesus." He gasped, feeling one of Dean's hands [which weren't busy on his weeping erection] stroke his thigh gently. Fingertips rough from work sliding sensually his thigh repeatedly down the length of the limb, his eyes rolled back as he saw vivid images of Dean's mouth sucking and licking his thigh. Castiel's entire body tightened hearing the familiar grunt of satisfaction when Dean felt the reaction. "Whatever you're thinking…" he leaned in, his breath wetting his skin. "Keep thinking it." _

_Castiel arched his back as they stepped closer to peeks of their orgasm, he could feel how Dean was close, his body could hardly wait to feel the hot stream of cum to fill his body. Lifting himself freely from the solid support, he traced his tongue down Dean's neck tasting the salty sweat, pressing his lips hard enough to leave a faint mark. Mine. This man's body was his and no one else._

**So now I'm feeling alright**

**Cause nothin' feels like**

**When you're holdin' on**

**Said, I feel alright**

**Cause nothing feels like**

**When you're holdin'**

**When you're holdin'**

**I'm feelin' alright**

**Cuz nothing feels like**

**When you're holdin' on**

**When you're holdin' on**

_Both men lay panting attempting to swallow as much oxygen as possible, their chests heaved at the effort, sweat dried on their skin. "How many times was that?" Dean's face buried in the connection of Castiel's neck and shoulder. "I lost count." Dean chuckled shifting his hips, his cock still buried deep into Castiel. He loved how Dean held him hot and sweaty his spent dick sitting contently inside him, and he liked it even better when he felt that same dick swell and harden. _

Castiel smiled at the memory of his most recent meeting with Dean Winchester, he tried his best to focus on his reports and case notes but Dean's eyes always slipped into his train of thought, the thought always sending a jolt of heat to his groin which automatically tightened in the hopes of something. "Focus." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly it seemed everything reminded him of Dean, the very much appreciated ache, particularly around his lower reigns and the hidden away marks were as ever present. A loud bang brought Castiel from his thoughts as he jumped at the sound, his roommate from Med School and closest friend: Dr Gabriel Daniels smirked at him. "So what's on your mind?" he slid into the chair opposite opening his work files. "Or better question: Who?" Castiel cleared his throat as he loosened his tie a fraction. "No one that you need to know about." Gabriel leaned back in his chair his eyes twinkling. "Oh he must be good, if you're not willing to talk about him." Of course Castiel considered denying but knew better. "There is nothing you need to know so I am not going to share." He stood up suddenly and flinched his muscles protesting at the sudden movement and cursed when he saw Gabriel's reaction. "My, my someone has been busy. When was the last time you saw him?"

"No comment." He picked up his case notes flicking through them quickly barely registering what was written down, Gabriel's eyes burning him. "Oh c'mon Cas, who am I gunna tell? Really?" he chewed his lip for a moment before sitting down carefully and slowly. "I saw him last night now please stop butting in."

"Cas, Cas, Cas how long have we known each other?" his eyebrows rose for the answer. "Years! Castiel! Years! And when my roommate and best friend tries to sneak in at God knows what time with serious sex hair, hickies and the stink of sex. Am I gunna ask questions. So." He slouched in his chair. "Who is he? What does he do [other than you] and when do I get to meet him? And oh yeah! How did you meet? When did you meet? And who came on to whom? And finally and the most important: Does he have any single siblings?"

**I wanna treat you like you wanna be treated (yeah)**

**I wanna see you as you wanna be seen (yeah)**

**I been down**

**I been down a different road**

**I been out**

**I have been out of control**

"Dean you seem really out of it, are you okay?" he sighed half glancing at Cassie. It really made his stomach and heartache seeing how miserable she was. _Cut her loose man. _Why was it he couldn't just tell her they should end their relationship? It was non-existent. There was no sex [thankfully] but they had been together for so long would it really be difficult for her to move on? Sure he could have the constant collision of doubts and thoughts but even he did end it with Cassie. What would that mean about things between him and Castiel? He barely knew the guy, only his name and phone number which he only used to arrange sessions of intense fucking. If he broke it off with Cassie, would Castiel leave too? Was he only in it because of it being an affair, just for the secret meetings and risk of being caught? "I'm just really tired. Sorry. Was there something you wanted to do?" she bit her lip uncertain. "No, no." They both fell into a heavy silence; she was hurting from rejection and lack of attention. He wanted so badly to be anywhere but with her. "How about I take you out or something to make up?" he really couldn't bare much longer. _Sooner or later you're gonna have to tell. Do it before all Hell breaks loose. Don't be a dick and leave it to long. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Like I have said on my other stories, so sorry for taking so long to update! Had a mega busy weekend but here's the next chapter ;) **

**Hope you like :) **

**I will update when I can but I am down a laptop at the moment, and I'm currently using my Dad's netbook thingy which is extremely tedious to type on! **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>Now coincidences are a funny thing, you can agree to disagree but still when those coincidences do eventually rear their head you can never fully consider what might potentially happen!<p>

Two strangers meeting and falling in love

Lost friends finding each other after years of separation

Whether it is the belief that it was not a coincidence but fate, now that is when the discussions can truthfully start.

"Tell me again how you managed to put six stitches in that thick skull of yours?" Dean sat in the chair beside his baby brother's hospital bed. Sam Winchester lay propped up against a pile of pillows looking slightly out of place in the bed. He grinned sheepishly at Dean whose arms were now crossed tightly against his chest waiting for an answer.

"I was reaching up to grab something and I slipped." Dean snorted in disbelief, Sam maybe be a giant but clumsy? He could recall when Sam first shot up during his teenage years that he was tall, lanky and clumsy but he soon grew out of that. Dean leaned back in the chair putting his feet on the bed. "Which resulted in slamming my forehead on the kitchen table and knocking me out until my roommate got back." He pointed to his bruised forehead. "Doctors want to keep me inside for a couple days for observation to check I'm not concussed from the impact."

Dean closed his eyes briefly as Sam's voice became a soft buzzing. "Hey!" he felt Sam nudge his foot. "What Cassie keeping you up late?" Dean peeked out one eye and smirked. There _was _a certain person whose name began with a 'C' and it sure as hell wasn't Cassie.

"What makes you say that?" Sam's eyes narrowed knowingly as he shifted in his bed. "Because I know you Dean, so how are things with you and Cassie?" both of Dean's eyes closed tightly as the person who was in his thoughts most of the time started to form. Beautiful bright blue eyes, that soft mouth which was capable endless possibilities! Not to mention everything else about the guy. His skin, his scent, his hair, God even his hands were appealing. Although he hadn't seen Castiel for a couple weeks since their last bout of primal fucking in his Garage, it was constant dreams and late night jacking off sessions that made it near impossible to even sleep through the night. "We're good. We're always good." The words tasted sour as they left his mouth. "Right I need a coffee. You want anything?" Sam indicated to his IV as he focused his attention of the TV.

As Dean walked through the white hall of the hospital it could not help but feel uneasy in the building, he had never liked hospitals just the cold, white, sterile environment spent a cold shiver up his back and made him feel a tad nauseous.

He carried on walking back towards Sam's room not really paying attention to anyone until he felt a force. The result ended in coffee being spilt all over his shirt, floor and the unlucky person he had walked into. "Shit! I'm sorr-"

Yet again he found himself speech as he looked into… "Cas?"

It took him several moments to take in the man in front of him, a dark coffee stain growing on his work shirt, tie and white lab coat. "A doctor?" he saw a flicker of discomfort in Castiel's eyes, whether that was due to having hot coffee spilt all over him or that he had been found out. Without hesitation he felt Castiel's fingers wrap around his wrist and pulling him down the hall into a locker room. "Dean. What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

He felt a strange warmth at Castiel's concern to his wellbeing as he placed the coffee cup remains on the small table. "Um, yeah I'm fine it's my brother Sam stupid idiot knocked himself out on a table." Castiel's lips twitched as he ran his fingers through his permanent bed hair. "… Sam Winchester… yes he is my patient, very polite." They exchanged smiles until the air turned awkward, Castiel immediately turned around pulling off his spoiled lap coat, shirt and tie and dumping them on the table as he looked around for a replacement shirt in his locker before settling for a blue scrubs shirt. Dean literally felt his mouth heat up and water at the sight of Castiel's smooth bare exposed chest and back.

_If we were elsewhere… _he glanced sideways picking up the lab coat. "Novak? Finally nice to put a second name to a first. Doctor." Castiel blushed a little at the very familiar line considering it was similar to his when he had found Dean at his Garage. "So were you ever gonna tell me you were a doctor?" once Castiel had redressed [much to Dean's disappointment] he turned to look at his… lover?

Castiel sat on the edge of the table nibbling his lip for several moments. "Dean, you do recall how we met right?" he nodded a slight smile on his lips but his green eyes soft with wanting to understand. "I could've lost my job if they found out I was prescribing myself drugs." He cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable. "You could say I am very adventurous when it comes to sex." That was something Dean could agree with without a doubt. "When we met that's what I used to do, and before I could even consider telling you anything about myself. I had to make sure I could trust you."

"And so… do you trust me?" Dean grinned at Castiel who blushed yet again, the soft pink blush spreading across his cheekbones and down his neck. "Well I can't really lie about my occupation now can I?" he slid off the table taking small steps towards Dean, his blue eyes darkening, he stood in front of Dean sliding his eyes down Dean's entire body. He placed the tips of his fingers at Dean's belt buckle before moving up his shirt, lightly pressing until he reached the man's face. "What else would you like to know about me Dean? Just so you know I finished my shift an hour ago if you're interested, we could have a bit of… _fun_." He punctuated the last word by grabbing Dean by the belt with his other hand and pulling their hips tightly into contact.

Castiel rubbed his groin against Dean's smirking playfully as he took his hand and examined it with interest. "It has been a while since we were last together, and I'm sure your right hand could… be used elsewhere." Castiel slid Dean's hand down his front until it was placed right on top of his hardening cock. "Because I can guarantee your hands will be far more efficient than my own."

Never had Dean met a man so direct with his desires as he applied the much needed pressure Castiel's body was begging for. He gripped the doctor's hip as they walk back falling on one another on the sofa, Castiel straddled his hips his lips inches away from their first contact in weeks. He had dreamed about those talented lips, if Dean thought hard enough he could almost remember the taste. "Let me guess Cas, the aspect of getting caught turns you on?"

He only got a heated grin as their lips came to be again inches apart. Dean was desperate for the taste as he lifted his head to allow their mouths to make contact.

"Sweet Jesus! Castiel Novak there are other places you can go to do that! But since I'm here, introductions?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

In all honesty I considered not updating this fic as much since it wasn't getting much of a response but what the hell if there are those out there who want updates I'll try my best to get a chapter written up :)

-Jess

* * *

><p><em>Dean flinched against Castiel as another voice floated into the locker room. Castiel growled something under his breath as he looked at whom the intruder was not even bothering to get off from Dean's lap. "Gabriel. What do I owe the honour?" [In other words: This better be important!].<em>

_With a little coaxing Dean managed to get Castiel to move feel incredibly uncomfortable about the whole situation, yet the man who had interrupted did not seem surprised by his facial expressions it was like he had caught Castiel more then once. "I was looking for you and I overheard one of the nurses talking about seeing you and…" he grinned in Dean's general direction. "… Well they saw coffee being spilt and you whisking Mr. Mysterious here away pretty sharpish. So introductions." It sounded a lot like a command then anything out the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel roll his eyes looking irritated. "Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester." He indicated quickly with his hand. "Dean, my roommate and colleague Gabriel Daniels." _

_With narrowed eyes Gabriel scrutinised Dean taking in every aspect and he was thankful his erection was barely visible and the interruption had more or less killed the passion although Cas seemed to be struggling. "Winchester… Winchester… Winchester… aha! Are you related to Castiel's patient Sam Winchester?" now it was Dean's turn to narrow his eyes. "Yeah why?" _

"_Oh nothing really just curious that's all." _

_Castiel sent his roommate a warning look knowing exactly what Gabriel was thinking. "Gabriel I suggest you stop thinking whatever it is your are thinking. Sam Winchester is off limits." _

_His roommate pouted in disappointment as something in Dean clicked. "Yeah Sammy's off limits." Both Dean and Castiel glanced at each other with mutual thanks of joint agreement. "Sammy? Aww that's so cute Dean-O, I take it he doesn't know about you two then?" Dean's stomach twisted painfully as whatever feeling the words created showed on his face. "Because…" Gabriel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Because there's a woman involved… my, my Cas you sure know how to pick 'em." He smirked at Dean before turning to leave. "Maybe next time you'll think to lock the door." _

Days Later

The day had finally arrived when Sam was due to be discharged but after meeting Castiel's roommate Dean found himself avoiding the Hospital. He had no idea what kind of person Gabriel was but Cas had reassured him Gabriel would not say a single word.

He sat on Sam's bed waiting for someone to give the final okay, he was sure Cas was around. "So who kicked your puppy?"

Dean silently cursed Sam's exceptional observational skills because not only was he worried Gabriel would spill the beans but now things with Cassie had gone completely downhill. He could not stop thinking about Cas, sure he wanted to be with the guy yet he missed his very presence. "What? … Look sorry Sam I really need to get back to work, come around sometime yeah?"

It took so much willpower to just walk forward without looking around the corner in the hopes of seeing Cas. _'This is so fucked up.' _

"This is so fucked up." Dean murmured as he pushed himself underneath the Impala trying to work out exactly why he was underneath the car. "Fuck."

He decided just to stay underneath the car staring at whatever was in front of him until something made sense. "You do know that talking to yourself is a sign of going crazy." His brain clicked over the familiarity of the voice and he lifted his head hitting it with a crack.

"And smacking your head probably won't help either."

Dean slid out from underneath the car his face coming into direct contact with Cas' face as he was knelt down. "How's your head?" unable to tear his eyes from Cas' face he felt cool fingers brush over the bump on his forehead. "No bleeding." He had no idea what Cas was doing here usually if he turned up out the blue he only wanted one thing but today there was something different. Cas smiled a little before sitting down on the ground. "I thought you would have been with Sam when I discharged him." It was said quietly. "I was disappointed to find out you had already left."

A pink tongue swiped the lips quickly caught Dean's gaze. "What? You thought we could have a little fun in the supply cupboard or something Cas?" eyebrows rose at the suggestion. "The thought did cross my mind."

Again he found himself cursing a little in his head. "Do you think of anything else but sex?" Castiel let his lips spread into a wide circle as he leaned forward. "I think of a lot of stuff… do you want to hear?" he crawled forward straight into Dean's lap. "When I think about work, I think about work… but when I think about you… there are endless possibilities."

"For example," Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. "When I look into your eyes I remember how dark they get… or if I look lower," he glanced down at Dean's crotch that had sprung to life as soon as Castiel had settled himself. "When I think of your cock…" he let a little moan leave his mouth when he said the word. "I remember some much believe me Dean if we bumped into each other at the hallway you would be on your back in the nearest room."

'_Deep breaths Dean, deep breaths.' _No matter how many times he tried to tell himself nothing could distract him of the direct heat flaring in his pelvis he did the mistake of shifting his hips and receiving a deliberate grind from Cas. "Look Cas… I like you I do believe me you're on my mind a lot more then I like but… I think we should stop seeing each other for awhile."

He felt Castiel still completely the blue eyes flickering with vulnerability. "Is this about Gabriel?"

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Dean I understand that you're in a relationship but do you consider what we have done… wrong?" he could lie and say yes but… "No I don't." He stopped the sentence there if he said anything else it would turn into one hell of a chick flick moment. "You can trust Gabriel he won't say anything to Sam. Gabriel is just very protective of me. Let's just say my family weren't the most accepting when they discovered my choice of bed partner." He looked slightly sheepish at the comment.

"What did a sibling catch you sucking some guy off in the toilets?" Castiel's lips twitched. "Are you serious?"

A healthy flush seeped into Castiel's skin as he leaned forward. "It's not the first time I've forgotten to lock the door Dean."


End file.
